Pinky Promise
by Hellen McMitchell
Summary: Como Cameron e Damian se conheceram. Dameron. Damian McGinty/Cameron Mitchell. Bromance? Romance? Vocês decidem!


**N.T.:****A ****original ****foi ****escrita ****pela ****alliebrodwaydreams. ****Se ****você ****consegue ****ler ****em ****inglês, ****vale ****a ****pena ****conferir ****as ****fics ****dela. ****Aqui ****no ****essa ****fic ****está ****como ****um ****capítulo ****das ****Dameron ****Drabbles.**

**Disclaimer: ****Eles ****não ****são ****meus. ****Se ****fossem, ****o ****Damian ****não ****tinha ****voltado ****com ****a ****Jenna.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pinky <strong>Promise<strong>**

Cameron não tinha muita certeza de como ele esbarrou em Damian, eles nem estavam na mesma turma, e ele não via muitas crianças fora da escola, mas ali estava o moreno — sentado sozinho no meio-fio próximo à casa de Cameron. O loiro olhou para sua mãe com os olhos azuis totalmente confusos com o porquê de ter um garotinho sentado do lado de fora da casa deles.

Cameron foi ficando tímido e hesitante à medida que eles se aproximavam do garoto; ele agarrou o casaco da mãe com força e se escondeu atrás dela. Sua mãe olhou para ele com um olhar tranquilizador, então, deu um sorriso gentil para o garoto com estranhos olhos azuis-gelo.

"Oi", a mãe do loirinho disse com voz doce. Damian arregalou os olhos e ficou com as bochechas vermelhas ao notar a senhora em frente a ele. A mulher se curvou, deixando os olhos na altura dos dele, seu sorriso ainda extremamente doce. "Então, quem é você?" ela perguntou suavemente.

Damian avermelhou de novo e começou a chutar suavemente o lugar onde antes estivera sentado. Evitando o olhar da senhora, ele encontrou um par de olhos profundamente azuis. Um garoto — mais velho que ele, mas ainda assim extremamente jovem — escondido atrás da mulher.

"Damian" ele murmurou, seu sotaque pegando a mulher de surpresa. Ele corou mais uma vez de constrangimento quando notou o rosto de Cameron franzir em confusão — ele sempre odiou o jeito com que todos olham pra ele assim que ele abre a boca. Razão pela qual ele se levantou sem dizer mais nada para a senhora e seu filho e correu, correu tanto quanto pôde para ficar longe da confusão - ele queria a segurança da família, de quem entendia ele.

A mãe de Cameron olhou condescendente, ela encontrou a mão do filho e agarrou-a firmemente.

"Ele deve ser um dos filhos do casal que se mudou para cá recentemente" Ela disse, os olhos ainda seguindo a direção que o jovem irlandês tomou. Cameron também olhou naquela direção, ainda confuso, mas compreensivo. Ele olhou para a mãe mais uma vez.

"Mamãe, você acha que é difícil pra ele fazer amigos?" Cameron perguntou inocentemente. Sua mãe lhe sorriu calorosamente.

"Sim, eu acho" Ela respondeu, tristeza evidente em sua voz. Cameron franziu o cenho.

"Então eu vou ser amigo dele" disse determinado. Um grande sorriso cresceu no rosto de sua mãe.

"Você vai precisar encontrar ele de novo, então." Ela disse. Cameron franziu a testa mais uma vez - aparentemente pensando muito. Os olhos dele de repente brilharam, e ele sorriu pra mãe, animado.

"Eu vou procurar por ele em todos os lugares. Ele não pode ser difícil de encontrar certo, mamãe? Eu vou encontrar ele e nós vamos ser melhores amigos" o loirinho exclamou. Sua mãe riu e guiou ele para dentro de casa, longe do frio.

"Bem, quando você conseguir, pode trazer ele aqui em casa." a mulher disse. Cameron assentiu com um sorriso.

"Eu vou. Eu espero que ele esteja na minha classe. Eu não conheço nenhuma criança fora da minha classe." disse Cameron, desanimado. Sua mãe o fez sentar e deu-lhe um prato cheio de biscoitos com um copo de leite morno.

"Tenho certeza que vocês vão se esbarrar, querido." Ela encorajou.

"Ah, a gente vai." Cameron exclamou. Ele se virou para encontrar os olhos da mãe."Eu tenho essa sensação estranha na barriga que me diz que eu vou vê-lo novamente." Seu rosto ficou sério de repente e ele mordeu o lábio."Ou eu estou doente." Ele acrescentou. A mulher riu alegremente, pegou-o nos braços e beijou-lhe o nariz, fazendo-o se encolher.

"Quando você encontrá-lo de novo, ele vai ser sortudo por ter você na vida dele." Ela disse suavemente. Cameron sorriu, concordando, e bocejou. Sua mãe o carregou para cima e o colocou na cama. Assim que ele caiu em um suave e profundo sono, ela lhe encarou por um tempo.

Sensação estranha no estômago, hein? Isso soa familiar, pensou enquanto saía do quarto discretamente, deixando Cameron sonhando feliz com seu novo "prestes-a-ser" melhor amigo.

Cameron acordou na manhã seguinte antes do normal. O garoto não perdeu tempo em vestir as calças e a blusa de lã - ele correu escada abaixo, mais animado do que uma criança no dia de Natal. Sua mãe já estava preparando-lhe o café-da-manhã e se virou surpresa. "Cameron? Eu já ia te chamar. Você nunca acorda antes de eu te chamar." O tom de surpresa da voz dela fez Cameron rir docemente.

"Eu quero sair pra brincar!" Cameron disse. Era final de semana, então ele não tinha aula. Sua mãe franziu a testa.

"Está frio lá fora — não quero que você pegue nada" Cameron puxou a pequena tigela de cereais para perto dele e fez beicinho para a mãe.

"Eu vou usar cachecol e luvas." Cameron implorou, "Por favor, me deixa ir! Eu quero encontrar aquele garoto." A mãe de Cameron encarou-o por um momento, analisando sua expressão. Cameron olhou esperançoso e inocente. Ela suspirou.

"Ok então, mas vai ter que colocar o casaco também!" Cameron comemorou. "Mais uma coisa: você tem que comer todo o seu café-da-manhã" ela disse. O menino assentiu e começou a comer rapidamente — animado com a chance de reencontrar aquele garoto com a voz estranha.

Cameron finalmente terminou seu café da manhã e correu para a sala da frente para agarrar seu casaco. No entanto a mãe o deteve.

"Cameron, vai com calma, ok? Eu quero que você cuide bem as ruas, entendeu?" ela perguntou. Cameron assentiu avidamente e pôs-se na ponta dos pés para alcançar a porta da frente. Ele conseguiu abri-la (só um pouco) e saiu para a calçada.

"Não vá muito longe, ok?" A mãe gritou atrás dele. Ele acenou e saiu - ansioso para encontrar o menino.

E lá estava ele, surpreendentemente, sentado na mesma calçada em frente à casa de Cameron. Os olhos de Cameron cresceram e ele parou abruptamente, começando a ficar tímido pelo encontro repentino com o menino. Damian virou a cabeça ao som de pés se aproximando e ficou bastante vermelho, como no dia anterior, o que tirou Cameron do próprio constrangimento.

"Oi" Cameron disse, confiante. Damian olhou para ele com cuidado e chutou o ar, sem dizer uma palavra. Cameron deu de ombros e sentou-se ao lado do estranho menino. Ele chamou a atenção de Damian e deu-lhe um largo sorriso.

"Eu quero ser seu amigo" Cameron afirmou. Os olhos de Damian se arregalaram, com descrença. Ele mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar. —algo semelhante a lágrimas se formando em seus olhos e ele limpou o rosto com a manga, ainda sem dizer uma palavra. Cameron não deixou que isso o detivesse.

"Você não fala muito, não é?" Cameron perguntou ao moreno. Damian negou.

"Bem, eu ouvi você falar ontem" Cameron comentou, olhando em frente, para os carros passando na rua pequena. Ele então olhou para Damian e lhe deu um sorriso cheio de dentes. "Gostei da sua voz" Ele disse, pegando o moreno completamente desprevenido. As bochechas de Damian ficaram rosadas e ele balançou a cabeça violentamente.

"Ninguém consegue me entender" Damian disse com um suspiro. O sorriso de Cameron cresceu bastante ao som da voz de Damian. "É por isso que eu não tenho nenhum amigo" Damian admitiu, seus olhos umedecendo novamente. Cameron deu um tapinha nas costas dele. Damian arregalou os olhos com o contato.

"Eu quero ser seu amigo" Cameron repetiu, e estendeu a mão pequena para o moreno. "Cameron" disse ao garoto irlandês. Damian encarou sua mão com cautela, antes de tomá-la em sua própria e sacudi-la com entusiasmo.

"Damian" o moreno respondeu. Cameron sorriu mais uma vez e os olhos de Damian suavizaram com aquele sorriso bobo e amável. O primeiro sorriso que ele recebeu do seu primeiro real amigo.

"Por que você não está na escola?" Cameron perguntou. Damian, de repente tornou-se solene e olhou para seus pés, retirando sua mão das do garoto loiro. Cameron notou essa mudança repentina de atitude, ele se inclinou para mais perto do outro garoto. "É porque você está sozinho?" Cameron perguntou.

Damian balançou a cabeça. "Nah, eu vou me mudar logo, não faz sentido." Damian respondeu. Cameron simplesmente olhou para ele por um tempo. "Meu pai precisou vir para cá por um tempo por causa do trabalho, mas agora acabou, podemos voltar" declarou Damian. Cameron sentiu um baque surdo no peito, como se seu coração estivesse doente.

"Mas nós recém nos tornamos amigos!" Cameron disse com tristeza. Damian balançou a cabeça - um beicinho formando-se em seus lábios. Cameron desviou o olhar por um segundo, então levantou o dedo mindinho para o moreno que pareceu confuso.

"Prometa-me que vamos ser sempre amigos. Você vai lembrar de mim né?"Cameron perguntou para ele. Damian foi pego de surpresa, mas acenou com a cabeça. Cameron levantou o mindinho na frente do rosto de Damian. "Então, jura." Cameron disse com toda a seriedade. Damian juntou seus mindinhos e balançou. Cameron sorriu mais uma vez. "Nós nos encontraremos novamente e, quando acontecer, nada terá mudado." Cameron entusiasmou o moreno. Damian exclamou mais uma vez, tomado pela sensação de ter feito seu primeiro amigo.

"Então você está nesta competição maluca também hein? Eu sou do Texas,de onde você é?" Cameron perguntou ao rapaz à sua frente. Ele parecia um pouco mais jovem que ele, mas experiente. O garoto parecia surpreso com a simpatia de Cameron. Ele segurou a mão de Cameron em suas próprias e sacudiu-a.

"Eu sou da Irlanda" Damian declarou. Cameron levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Uma vez eu tive um amigo da Irlanda, mas foi há séculos." Cameron devaneou. Seus pensamentos foram logo interrompidos pelo mindinho de Damian, perto de seu rosto. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao gesto.

"Eu prometi que não iria esquecer." Damian comentou com um sorriso suave. Cameron sorriu abertamente e feliz. Ele tomou o dedo do rapaz irlandês em seus próprios e sacudiu-o com entusiasmo.

"Eu disse que nos encontraríamos novamente." Cameron disse, puxando o irlandês para um abraço apertado.

* * *

><p><strong>N.T.: <strong>**Eu ****amo ****esse ****final! ****Assim ****quem ****lê ****pode ****imaginar ****à ****vontade ****se ****esse ****foi ****o ****início ****de ****uma ****linda ****amizade, ****ou ****de ****uma ****linda ****história ****de ****amor. ****Deixem ****reviews! ****Eu ****vou ****passar ****todos ****pra ****Allie.**


End file.
